The Part-Time Job
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is out looking for a part-time job, just so that she can start saving for and making payments on the apartment that she's been looking to move into. Not knowing that by getting a job at a "clothing" shop, she had unknowingly set off a series of unexpected and unexplainable events.
1. Chapter 1

**The Part-Time Job**

 **Summary: Kagome is out looking for a part-time job, just so that she can start saving for and making payments on the apartment that she's been looking to move into. Not knowing that by getting a job at a "clothing" shop, she had unknowingly set off a series of unexpected and unexplainable events.**

 **Anime:** **InuYasha/Fruits Basket**

 **Pairing:** **Kagome/Yuki**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Family**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **-x-x-x-**

' _...I'm drawing a blank. What should I say? If I'm introducing myself, I should say...'_ Kagome bowed respectfully to the students in front of her, "My name is Higurashi, Kagome...I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a very talkative person, so I will apologize for that right away, if it seems like I'm being rude, it's unintentional. At the moment, I live with my mother and younger brother...I used to travel around Japan when I was fifteen instead of attending school...and so, I have had to relocate to another school...somehow, taking online courses over the summer break, I got back to the school year I was supposed to be in had I not been traveling all over the country. I guess...that's really all there is to me."

"Very good, Kagome, if you could take a seat beside Tohru, Tohru raise your hand."

Kagome watched the hand of an innocent looking brunette shoot up into the air. Already, she felt the girl would be someone kind and generous, a class helper, if you would. She just screamed giving-nature. Kagome recalled getting a lot of crap from InuYasha because of such a nature. Always telling her that she was _too damn nice_. Sitting down at the desk next to _Tohru_ , she pulled out her notebook and academic book, same as the one everyone else had out on her desk.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at her watch, it was closing into the last few minutes of her homeroom, and as she watched her teacher straighten the pages on her desk, she stretched her arms over her head. Not even a few seconds after which, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Um..."

Kagome glanced to her left and raised a brow, something about the girl, reminded her about herself...a year ago...only much more naïve. "Yes?"

"My name is Tohru, I wanted to welcome you to our school, since no one has really had a chance to say anything to you yet."

' _This is where I thank her then move on with the rest of the day, right?'_ Kagome sighed, but replied all the same, "Thanks, that's nice of you."

"So why did you choose Kaibara High of all places, not that I'm saying it's a bad choice, I like it well enough."

Glancing to Tohru's left and to her right, two girls stood on either side of the brunette, but the one who had spoken was to her right and looking her over curiously, a long blue skirt was worn and her blonde hair was swept before her right eye. "I chose it because I actually had to wake up two hours earlier than normal, it gave me a reason not to be home...and more than that, it's a good workout." Kagome stood and was making to leave when Tohru moved forward and caught up to her. "Is there something else you wanted to say?"

"Oh! I...uh...I was just, wondering..."

"I think what our sweet Tohru is trying to say, is would you like to join us for lunch?"

"..." It was the other girl, with a long black braid falling over her right shoulder. Something about the right side must be appealing, because even for herself, her bangs were a bit wilder on the right. _'Maybe I should get a haircut...?'_ Shaking her head, she answered the question, "I didn't bring a lunch...so I think I'll turn the offer down this time."

"Is that so," the blonde didn't seem to be buying my excuse, for good reason, Kagome supposed. While she didn't bring _lunch_ , she'd brought a yogurt smoothie, since she couldn't really stomach food as of lately, but needed to keep up her vitamins.

Not adding anything, Kagome left the three girls staring after her. Walking up stairs, she wasn't really sure if the rooftop was the smartest place to go, most of the time it was the hotspot for romantic drama, but if she was lucky, no one was romantically involved with anyone. She laughed, "yeah right." Walking to the door that led to the roof, she pulled out her phone and smiled as she opened the door. "This is nice..." Kagome glanced around the roof and saw no one up there, but double checking, she walked around and released her aura to see if she'd somehow missed someone. _'Oh...look at that! I did miss someone.'_ She climbed up the side ladder and stared curiously at all the cats and kittens curled up around an orange haired boy lying on his back. His eyes were shut, and he didn't seem to have taken much notice to the fact that someone was staring at him. Kagome watched with a smile as a couple cats ran up to her. She missed Kilala, but with that said, she didn't exactly play with cats all the time. More or less, it was usually just Buyo who grasped her attention, but she couldn't deny so many kittens a scratch on the head. "So cute,"

"Hmn?"

Kagome was no longer paying attention to the boy, petting each kitten and cat that wandered up to her, rolling onto their side, pushing up against her hand, rubbing gently into her shoulder, she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. She was starting to feel like a cat lady. She glanced up and blushed, "Ah...I'm so sorry, I guess I woke you?" Not wanting to stay any longer, she returned to what she'd come out to the roof for, and jumped off the ladder. The boy didn't say anything in response to her as she left before he could, but he did watch her from the top of the staircase building.

Holding her phone to her ear as she listened to her voicemail offer her up choices, she pressed four numbers and listened to her messages. _"Hello, Kagome Higurashi! This is Sohma, Ayame...I was reading over your resume and while I normally wouldn't consider hiring someone, it just so happens that the young woman who normally assists me at work will be on leave and out of town for the next five months, and while-BEEP!"_ Kagome frowned and listened as another message began, _"This is Ayame again! I'm sorry, your phone cut me off, or maybe I went over the time limit for a message, but really, how does one get all that is needed to be said in such a short allotted time. I was saying that while it may start out temporary, if you are fit for the position, it could of course become a permanent job! I hope-BEEP!"_

Kagome smiled and listened to the next message, _"Ayame here, I know you must be tired of these messages, or maybe you enjoy hearing the sound of my voice as much as I know so many others do. For instance my younger brother, perhaps you know him? His name is Yuki, and is also sixteen! Oh, he just adores me! Well, maybe the word I'm looking for isn't 'adores' but close enough! Come by my store! AYAME! It's located on Arai East and is directly across from the Gonzo Movie Store! See you at five!"_ Kagome couldn't stop laughing by the end of the messages, "I guess I have an interview...what was his store called? He gave me his name, but that was it..." she frowned and thought the message over before she realized, he had mentioned another name. "Yuki...Sohma, Yuki...I wonder if he would know."

 _ **BANG**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So I can't get into the mood to write** _ **anything**_ **for some reason, I'm hoping it's not a disease or anything, but...I think... *glances around nervously* ...I think I may be coming down with...*whispers softly*...** _writers block_ **...BUT DON'T TELL** _ **ANYONE**_ **! Tell me what you guys think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Part-Time Job**

 **Summary: Kagome is out looking for a part-time job, just so that she can start saving for and making payments on the apartment that she's been looking to move into. Not knowing that by getting a job at a "clothing" shop, she had unknowingly set off a series of unexpected and unexplainable events.**

 **Anime:** **InuYasha/Fruits Basket**

 **Pairing:** **Kagome/Yuki**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Family**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **-x-x-x-**

"What was that?" Kagome looked to the door that had just slammed shut, one of the many kittens that had been earlier gathered around the orange haired boy on top of the doors roof top, was currently mewing at the locked door. Kagome curiously climbed up the ladder to the very top where the boy had been, finding him missing and a couple cats sleeping or sunbathing on the roof still. "Strange..." she jumped down and picked up the kitten by the door, "...I guess you still want some attention,"

" _Mew~"_

Smiling, she couldn't help but laugh as she pocketed her phone. "I'll take you to your friend then." She left through the door, walking down the stairs, she let her face fall back into its default expressionless face that she'd picked up from her friends in the past...well, most of them. Shippou and InuYasha hadn't been good at concealing their emotions, but Sango, Miroku and of course the ever emotion free Sesshoumaru...they had been quite good at it if times arose when they wanted to hide their feelings, which for the Elder Inu brother, was almost always. Ignoring the looks of her fellow classmates as she stepped back inside with a kitten in her arms, she found the orange haired boy sitting at his desk with a hand propping his head up and his eyes looking thoughtfully out the window next to him. Guessing he might want to be left alone, she placed the kitten down on the ground and watched it run up to the boy. It was an interesting thing to see, to be sure. In fact, he didn't even notice the kitten climb up his pant leg and settle itself onto his shoulder in contentment.

"Hmm..." She removed her attention from the boy and located the group of girls that had tried to startup a conversation with her earlier, "Hey, I didn't get your names earlier. Actually, no, I got your name," Kagome said to the brunette of the group who smiled at the mere fact that Kagome had started up a conversation with her. "Tohru, right?"

"Yes!" Tohru stood excitedly and smiled, "This is Uo, and this is Hana!" Pointing to each girl as she introduced her friends, Hana bowed, Uo lifted a hand, but neither said anything as they both seemed to be wondering what had brought her back to them.

"I was actually wondering, do you know a Yuki Sohma?"

"Oh, Yuki! He's our class president, and friend!"

"Wonderful, his brother mentioned him in a message he'd left me on my phone, and I needed to have a word with him in regards to the message."

"Oh, he'd right over there." Tohru pointed behind her to a boy with grayish blue hair, or maybe it was grayish purple...or just gray...? She shrugged and gave a quick thank you to the girl before stepping over to the boy sitting and reading over whatever was in his binder. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked up and smiled charmingly, "Oh, Miss. Higurashi, what can I do for you?"

"You can call me Kagome, I actually had a question for you, in regards to your brother, Ayame." She would have never suspected that the boy could even feel hatred or dislike judging by his personality thus far, had she not just seen the darkening and shadowed look in his eyes at the mention of his brother. "...um...is that okay?"

"Please, tell me, how do you know my brother?"

"She got a damn job offer!"

Kagome turned to the orange haired boy now standing next to them and frowned, "your hearing is amazing...I thought you were asleep."

"I was, his damn voice woke me up, sending chills down my spine!"

Kagome laughed, the boy was funny, "what's your name?"

"Kyo Sohma,"

"Sohma? There's a lot of you, aren't there."

"Too damn many if you ask me." Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, the kitten catching him by surprise and licking his cheek when he brushed it against the feline. "What the hell?"

"Oh...that's my fault, she seemed to really want you, so I brought her with me." Kagome frowned, "Are you like this with all animals, or just cats?"

"Keh, just cats. Dogs hate me, and I hate rats!"

"...so...you yourself are like a cat, aren't you." It wasn't a question, more like a curious statement, but she was laughing at his bristled look.

"Yes...a stupid cat."

"What did you call me!?"

"A stupid...cat..."

Kagome blinked, "...and judging from your clear distaste towards cats, you must be like a rat..."

"Ha, she called you on it rat boy! Just like a rodent...always in the way and annoying people!"

"Your one to speak,"

Kagome watched the two mutter insults back and forth before clearing her throat, "Class will be starting again soon, and as much as I enjoy watching this feud...I did come to talk to you with a purpose, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened and he recalled the starting point of the conversation, "My brother...you will be working in his... _store_...yes?"

"Mmm, that's right."

"I see, and what was your question?"

"What's the name of his store?"

Yuki sighed, "The narcissist he is...he named it _Ayame_."

"...AH! That makes more sense, he said 'Come by my store! Ayame!' but I thought he was just saying his name again, since I had heard it like...five or six times within those three messages."

"...three?"

Kagome laughed, "I don't know if you know this, Yuki...but your brother talks _a lot_."

"That's an understatement,"

"I am afraid that is only _one_ of his annoying qualities...I'm sure you will become quite familiar with the rest of them, in due time."

"Everyone, take your seat,"

Kagome watched Yuki settle back into his seat and Kyo walked off back to his, turning from both boys, she failed to notice the two sets of eyes watching her curiously so as she too returned to her own chair and waited patiently for school to end...her day then would just begin.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, I like this plot, and I'm hoping I don't rush anything, she won't just hop into dating Yuki or anything, and I plan on hopping around with the characters, so please, let me know what you all think, nyan~!**


End file.
